creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
(OLD) Team Fortress 2 - Nunca Mais Volte
Informaçoes importantes e explicaçoes Eu estou repostando esta creepy horrivel (Shittypasta) que eu fiz em 2013 quando eu ainda era autista (2013) na epoca do orkut que eu era viciado em creepys, eu tinha apenas 12 anos então é... podem julgar a vontade, então ela esta cheia de furos na historia, imagems mal editadas, erros de ortografia, e muitos erros ai, mas eu quero postar pra fazer as pessoas rirem, ou talvez ficarem com algum butthurt e postar reaçoes na net e talz, Eu odeio me lembrar disto denovo, qual tanto eu tento esqueçer mas, por favor, Não edite nem exclua nada, deixem as pessoas terem a chancê de chorar, rir e principalmente odiar essa creepypasta, Então com muita tristeza, aprecia essa creepypasta (Shittypasta alias.) Alias, se um dia você for gravar isso, aqui meu nickname dentro da net: Victor StHang (Pronuncia-se Victor is tein gue, todo mundo fala stáing, ja cansei de errarem meu nome '-'). Aproveite a creepy (e você não vai) a creepy... A Creepypasta (Infelizmente...) Eu amo TF2,ou ao menos amava até acontecer uma coisa... Era a 2 Dias atras e eu estava jogando TF2 até que o meu amigo me chamou falando sobre uma coisa,ele disse que seria um Glitch,Bug ou coisa assim... apenas não me lembro bem de tanto medo daquele dia,Ele me disse para botar uma especifica combinação no meu Set C do soldier Bisão Justiceiro>Atirador Reserva>Bisão Justiceiro>Coturnos de Macho. Como eu não tinha nenhum desses items ele me deu eles, Então eu fiz oque ele pediu... botei no meu set Bisão Justiceiro>Atirador Reserva>Bisão Justiceiro>Coturnos de Macho,mais logo em seguida quando botei os coturnos de macho meu jogo mudou de textura e o meu soldier estupidamente estava morto,e seus restos de corpo no chão do aventario... fiquei com muito medo mais isso não foi o pior,quando fui ver no menu tinha um pyro com a sua mascara ao meio mostrando o seu cerebro e sangue... eu ja esperava esse tipo de sangue no tf2,mais não esse tipo de coisas estupidas como codigos e coisas secretas,eu fui avisar pro meu amigo oque aconteceu mais so que ele não estava mais na minha lista de amigos... e nenhum amigo meu estava online,isso era estranho... mais logo fui procurar servidores mais apenas tinhas 3 deles com os nomes Never come back eu primeiro entrei no Never... parecia normal mais eu não tinha armas apenas o punho,mais eu estava com scout... estranho mais interessante... E so tinha um player chamado Get out mais quando olhei o nome dele o meu scout pegou fogo do nada e a tela ficou cheia de sangue enquanto eu via seus punhos segurando-se no chão e morrendo eu sai do servidor e o servidor Never Sumiu e so restava mais dois e eu entrei no segundo E uma mensagem no chat apareceu logo quando se abriu. ele não perguntou sobre eu escolher o time ou o personagem Apenas escolheu o heavy,mais a mensagem no chat dizia:Você se acha o espertalhão? acha que pode ir pra qualquer lugar e ser o sherlock né?... aproveite enquanto pode... essa sera a sua ultima jogada E do nada um Engineer com uma cara meio assustada me matou do nada... e o servidor Come saiu da lista... estava com medo de entrar no proximo mais como eu era curioso eu entrei. E não era normal eu não me movia apenas via um scout meio fantasma Com sangues em seu corpo feridas e buracos,isso me deu arrepios e apareceu no chat:Esta vendo oque você fez sherlock homes?... esta feliz?[[Arquivo:Ghost_Scout.png|thumb|O Scout Dito no server back|link=http://pt-br.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:Ghost_Scout.png]]E a dai ele começou a gritar e a perder suas partes do corpo se desentegrando lentamente com sangue voando pela tela toda... Não podia mais ver aquilo logo depois sai do tf2 e tinha uma atualização nova The fun is back Eu não sabia oque era aquilo que eu fiz mais o meu amigo que me deletou da lista estava ali e eu disse Que porra foi essa? E ele Não sei... apenas... não... sei... Eu não consegui comer e dormir direito depois daquele dia e isso me assombra até hoje...